Of Angels, Cats and Rabbits
by savannahamminga
Summary: What if after the Reapers Game, Neku revealed that he had an older sister that had raised him after their parents died? What if Joshua wasn't done with Neku yet? What if Neku didn't want Joshua to be done with him? This story is told in the POV of Neku's sister, mainly. SLASH, CROSS DRESSING, AND BAD ANIMAL PUNS!


This is my first foray into the world of 'The World Ends With You' Fanfictions. I am working on many of my other Fanfics, This is to help me work out kinks and to keep my creative juices flowing.

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of the game and my Oc.

Beta read by the absoulutely fabulous Umecchi

* * *

Setsuna 'Usagi' Sakuraba sighed as she was woken up from her slumber by the cries of her younger brother, Neku. She got up and stumbled to his room. She gained her balance as she walked over to his bed and laid a soothing hand on his forehead. She made nonsensical noises as she stroked his hair, for once it was free of product. As he calmed down he whimpered,

"Josh… don't leave me..."

xXxXx

Usagi was twenty-three years old, seven years older than Neku. She has the same orange hair as her baby brother, but hers was naturally spikey on the top, unlike his. Her hair straightened out the longer it got. She had the same skin tone as her brother and was only 5 ft. even in height, compared to Neku's 5 ft. 3in. Her eyes were a mint green color, from their father's side of the family, while Neku got their mother's eyes. Besides the height difference, hair length and eye colors they looked exactly the same.

Usagi preferred whites and blues over the purples and blacks Neku preferred. She always wore a Spoiled Rabbit bunny parka over Spoiled Rabbit shirt dresses and tights. She wore Natural Puppy knee high shoes. Her parka was white and sky blue, her tops were either white or in a shade of blue, her tights either black or gray, and her shoes were usually blue or gray. The parka had blue chibi angel wings on the back. All of her lines bunny parkas had floppy ears hanging down from the hood.

Spoiled Rabbit was a clothing line she had started when she was 17, two years after their parents died. It was very popular in America, Canada, France and the UK. She snorted at the thought. Her inner otaku was squealing in delight. She handmade all of her personal articles of clothing, the ones she sold were made by a team of down on their luck woman and men who needed the extra cash to stay or get back on their feet. She made sure they didn't overwork themselves and paid them 900 JPY/hour; 234 more than minimum wage.

Her clothing line was never released in her home country of Japan, though. She didn't feel like competing with Lapin Angelique. She made an outfit for Neku to wear to promote the upcoming Japanese launch of her line.

Usagi giggled. Ever since Neku had disappeared for three weeks a month and a half ago, he had developed a certain fondness and willingness to wear female clothing. He had come home one morning with a whole bunch of new clothing, men's and women's, expensive and cheap. He would wear whatever he felt like that day.

She couldn't wait to see him in the outfit she made him.

xXxXx

"Hurry up, Neku! I wanna see ya in the clothes I made ya!" Usagi yelled through Neku's bedroom door.

"I'm done! yeesh!" Neku yelled back a few seconds before he came out of the room.

His outfit consisted of a white and lavender open bunny parka, a Violet Dream knit long sleeved mini-dress, black tights, and mid-calf length lavender Natural Puppy converse. For accessories she gave him a belt and a Spoiled Rabbit Bunny Plush Doll, or more commonly known in other nations: Usa-Chan.

His parka had a pair of lavender chibi bat wings, to contrast with the angel wings on her parka.

The rabbit came in a two tone in either white, blue, purple, pink, or yellow. The white Usa-Chan had a very light blue as its second color. The bunny itself was a floppy-eared plush doll on a clip with large, blue button eyes and small button nose in a lighter blue. What made the bunny special though, was the wings. Usa-Chan had a pair of chibi angel wings or chibi bat wings.

Neku had his Angel Winged Special Edition White and lavender Usa-Chan clipped onto the belt around his waist.

"Oh! You look so good in that outfit! My line is going to take off!" Usagi told her baby brother as she ran her fingers through his shoulder length straight hair. His hair was naturally straight like their father's, Usagi got their mother's hair.

"Oh, look at the time, didn't you say that you were going to meet your friends at Hachiko today at noon? You only have 20 minutes to get there on time. Better get going, Lil' Bro." She said after looking at the clock on his bedside.

"Oh sh—! You're right! See ya Sis! I gotta go! Love ya!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Oh, that boy!" Usagi huffed as she walked down and into the basement, her workshop.

xXxXx

-With Neku-

Neku hurried as fast as he could, the ears of his parka trailing out behind him as he ran.

He looked back in time as he ran, back to the first week of the Reapers Game. He remembered going into Lapin Angelique and buying a lacy headband and starting to wear it. He was wearing it right now, actually, he had put it on as he ran to keep his hair out of his eyes. He had washed out all of the hair products the night before, so he could do this favor for his sister.

Soon he was able to see Hachiko in the near distance. He sped up slightly to reach it sooner. He let out a slight laugh, racing the clock reminded him of the Game.

"BWAAAH!" Beat yelled out as soon as he caught sight of Neku in the Spoiled Rabbit outfit.

"Oh my god! Where did you get that outfit? I love it!" Eri said from her spot beside Shiki. Shiki was gobsmacked. Neku was prettier than Eri! Rhyme was just giggling softly to herself.

"My older sister, Usagi, made it. I'm modeling this for her to make up for the worry I made her go through. This outfit is her signature outfit in her 'Spoiled Rabbit' clothing line." Neku told Eri.

"You have an older sister?!" Shiki asked, shocked. The others looked shocked as well.

"Yeah... I never told you about her?" He asked, confused.

"NO!" was the resounding answer.

"Oh." Neku said in a sheepish voice. "Well, let me call her and we can all meet up at WildKat. I haven't seen Mr. H in a while." Neku offered.

"Sure, I wanna meet the girl that has to live with you, Phones!" Beat agreed.

"Ok, let me just call her real quick." Neku said as he hit speed dial.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey sis, it's me. Would ya like to meet my friends?"

 _"Of course! Are ya bringing them here or are we going to meet up someplace else?"_

"Meet us at WildKat Cafe. Love ya, sis. Bye."

 _"Love ya too, Koneku~!"_

 _Click._

"Gah! I hate that nickname!" Neku yelled out after Usagi hung up the phone.

He was suddenly hit with a chill going down his spine. _'I have a feeling something is going to happen today...'_

* * *

If you liked it, then please review, it lets me know that you guys are reading this.

Fan Art is rewarded with special previews and Cameo's.

 _Ja Ne_


End file.
